


Long Way Love

by obisimp



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisimp/pseuds/obisimp
Summary: Ewan x reader because why the fuck not





	Long Way Love

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for my homework folder, enjoy this oneshot :)

Your alarm broke the silence as you were sitting in your bed, dreaming of the great times you would have. You hadn't worked for a year on those motorcycles to be selected to test them on a real road trip, and you were excited. You dashed to your closet, put on your brightest colors, and ate a small breakfast quickly before sprinting out the door with your suitcase. You waited impatiently for your taxi to come, and you slammed the door once you got in. Fidgeting with the tag on your suitcase, you fantasized about how the fresh air would blow against your back and you would drive your motorcycle, a real motorcycle that you had designed all by yourself. Once your taxi arrived at the airport, you hopped off, barely remembering to take your things, and ran over to the entrance, where your excitement was completely replaced by love after you saw who was there.

"That's... f- Obi-Wan Kenobi!" you said quietly, still in awe that you didn't know before.

The man looked at you. "Yes, y/n, you'll be on a real TV show, with a real audience, getting real money from it, and you'll be with a real actor."

You screamed in joy, knowing that not only did you just meet the sexiest man alive, but that you would be spending almost half a year with him on a motorcycle trip. Suddenly, he walked over to you and hugged you. You closed your eyes. He let you fall slowly until you were almost lying down, with warm hands on your back. You felt your lips become wet as you kissed. Then, he lifted you back up as you both ran inside, knowing that your flight was leaving in less than an hour.

You got in the airport, went through passport control and security quickly, and met back up with Ewan near the gate. You both were talking, but suddenly his gaze shifted to a place where you could take a picture with someone and have a heart around it. You looked at him, and he said, "Y/n, let's take a picture there."

You screamed, "Yes, yes, yes, yes yes, yes, yes!" As you walked over there and got in sexy positions. You asked a random person to take a picture for you, and once he realized that it was you and EWAN that he was taking a picture of, he accepted with enthusiasm. After Ewan gave the fan a hug, the fan took the picture as you kissed inside of the heart. You took your phone back, and realizing that you had twenty minutes left before the flight, you went to a nearby restaurant.

Ewan reassured you that he would pay, and you were relieved as you were in a difficult financial situation. You picked out the cheapest foods, but Ewan looked at you and said, "We don't do that here, y/n. With me, you will get everything that you'll ever want." He proceeded to get you everything that you wanted but didn't have enough money to ever get without him.

"Thank you," you whispered with tears in your eyes as you took a bite of the warm chicken. The soft burn in your mouth made you feel wholesome for the first time. Ewan smiled at you, eating the soup he got. With only five minutes until boarding closes, you and Ewan quickly finished your food and ran over to the gate. There, you met his friend, Charley. You followed him onto the plane.

You walked away from Ewan and Charley, but Ewan said, "Wait, it looks like there was a mistake in the seating and you and I are sitting together, on the other side of the plane from Charley!"

"Let's swap seats, then, and you two will sit where Ewan and I were supposed to sit, and I'll sit here," you suggested, trying to be nice.

However, Ewan said to you, "You are a really interesting person, and I want to get to know you better. Let's sit together as we are meant to."

You tried to hide your excitement, but Ewan touched you and whispered to you, "You don't need to hide from me. I know exactly what you want. Let's go."

You and Ewan took your seats as the seatbelt signal turned on and the plane started to move. You kissed as you clicked your seatbelts onto the other side of the seat and put your suitcases under your seat. Although in the seat pocket there was a book you had always wanted to read, you couldn't even try to start because you needed Ewan. He put his arms around you as the plane went on the runway and took off.

After about ten minutes of hugging, Ewan took off his shirt. "I'm hot," he said, and you looked at him shirtless, unable to say anything at that wonderfulness. You saw the true meaning of his words, that he is in fact, hot. As the seatbelt sign went off, you placed a sheet on top of the seat and stretched it to the other seat, making a block between the asile and your seats. You took off your seatbelt and climbed onto Ewan's seat, but didn't have enough space and had just enough to kneel on the floor. You took off your shirt, and he looked at you exactly as you looked at him. He bent down and kissed you, whispering nice things.

Ewan put his hands around your neck and unzipped his jeans. You look, speechless as you see one of the longest things you'll ever seen.

"Suck," he whispered in a sweet yet commanding voice. You couldn't resist him. You opened your mouth and placed your lips on the softest skin you'll ever touch. Your whole body filled with excitement as you sucked harder and harder, and Ewan lightly tickled your neck. Suddenly, you felt a strong liquid go into your mouth and down your throat. Swallowing all of it, you breathed out and moaned quietly. You looked up at him with puppy eyes. He closed his eyes as he lifted you up to his seat, holding you tightly. You kissed him, feeling that this was what you had lived many painful years of your life for. He tickled you as you calmed down, falling asleep in his seat.

You woke up, and Ewan told you that it had been two hours. He put your clothes back on you, and you thought back at the experience with the most delight you'd had up to this point. He kissed you as the flight attendant came to give you food.

"I'll have all of your best stuff for y/n," Ewan said. "I'll pay for her."

You look at him, laughing. "Thank you, I'm loving you more every second."

As the flight attendant walked away, you kissed. You leaned over to his seat, and he hugged you loosely. He whispered in your ear, "I used to do this in movies all the time, such to the point that I know how the women are supposed to feel all the way through."

"I love you," you said. "I don't just love you because we've been brought together, I truly, deeply, love you."

He kissed your cheek as the flight attendant came back with a pink and orange smoothie, giving it to you. "You're welcome!" she said, walking away.

You looked at Ewan. "This has got to be the best plane food I've ever seen!" you exclaimed before taking a big sip of the smoothie. You tasted the strawberry in your mouth with great pleasure, but it was made worse by the fact that you had tasted the juice of true hotness.

After a few hours of chatting, the plane landed. It was late at night in Vladyvostok, a small city in Russia that is near the Pacific ocean. Ewan carried your suitcase, as well as his, to the front of the plane, where you would meet up with Charley and get off. When you were getting off the plane with Charley, Ewan gave you a cute look, and you smiled back. Charley smiled too, and although he didn't know what took place on Ewan's seat during the ride, he probably could have guessed.

After going through everything at the airport, you called a taxi to take you to your hotel. Your trip would officially start tomorrow, and you were excited, but less excited for that than you were excited for some good times with Ewan. You dreamed of driving on your motorcycle with him. You dreamed of lying in the grass with Ewan shirtless next to you, tickling you and playfully fighting you. You dreamed of sitting in bed next to him, and you dreamed of him lifting you up towards the blue sky and a brighter future.

But now the taxi had arrived, and Ewan lifted all three suitcases into it. "Always growing my muscles, always practicing for the Kenobi show," he said, chuckling. You were completely speechless. He pulled you into the back seats of the car, where he proceeded to sit next to you. Charley then sat in the front. You and Ewan kissed again, then he started petting your head. You smiled and laid in his lap. You fell asleep, and he gently woke you up when you arrived at the hotel.

"Woah! I fell asleep?"

Ewan whispered, "It's been twenty minutes, and we're getting in the hotel. You are in a different room from me and Charley. You'll be alright, just sleep."

You tried to hold back your tears, but nonetheless one came out. Ewan calmed you by touching your back. You then went into the hotel together, and Charley was taking forever to get you checked in, Ewan dragged your tired body to a couch hidden from the common area and took his shirt off. He helped you take yours off, and you kissed. As Charley came around, you quickly got your clothes on and tried to act normal. Then, you and Ewan went to different floors and different rooms.

You took your suitcase into your room and saw that it was hardly half-decent. It was small, way less than worth the money, and the bed wasn't very nice. It was a small double bed. You took off your coat and put your suitcase in the closet, got ready for bed, and laid down.

However, you couldn't sleep. You were lonely and cold. You tossed and turned in bed, and after an hour, you heard your door open. Ewan was here.

Ewan walked over to your bed and took off his shirt. He told you, "I couldn't sleep. I somehow knew that you were in pain. I waited till Charley was asleep, then I came down here. Now, you can take off your clothes.

You tiredly pulled off your shirt and wiggled out of your pants. You put them by your side, but Ewan walked over to you and said, "You won't need this," throwing them across the room. He took off his shorts and got in bed with you. Although it was dark and you couldn't clearly see him, your body flinched with excitement as he put his arm around you. You started shaking, not with fear and depression, but with pleasure and excitement as you got closer. He told you in his sexy commanding voice, "Open up your thighs."

It was impossible to resist him. You closed your eyes as you felt him slowly going inside you. You didn't know what to do next, but Ewan reassured you by pulling you closer and kissing you. You finally felt him completely inside you, and you didn't want it to ever end. You felt the liquid again, but this time, instead of it tasting good, you felt it flowing everywhere inside you, making you even happier than before. He flipped you around onto the other side of the bed and kissed you. You pulled yourself up, only to be pushed down playfully back onto the bed. You imagined Kenobi training with a padawan, doing exactly this. You fought playfully until you both got tired, then he simply cuddled and petted you. You kissed him, but you felt cold again. He hugged you harder and whispered, "Sleep."

And that was the last thing you heard that day.

You woke up earlier than most days, at 6:32 AM, in Ewan's arms. You yawned, stretching your arms out as Ewan kissed you. He said in his cute voice, "Charley's outside thinking I'm packing my things, but we have thirty minutes before we need to be out and my things are packed, so I thought I'd check on you."

"I'm alright," you said with a soft moan. "Last night was wonderful."

He laughed. "I am aware of the effect I have on women."

You closed your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed tightly. You both relaxed and rolled back, putting your head against your pillow. You kissed and kissed more, until he moved so he was in a sort of half-circle around you, then you both slowly took off your clothes. You heard his sexy voice in your head, begging you to suck. You opened your mouth and sucked as hard as you could. Then, he quickly moved again, lettting that lightsaber-shaped sausage pull your legs apart and push upwards, going directly into you. It felt as if you were about to feel pain, but it was the opposite of pain that you felt. You felt the sexiness throughout your entire body. He squeezed you hard, making you feel even better. "Good girl," he said as the liquid splashed all over both of you, and you both laughed, cuddling even more.

Suddenly, you realized that it was time to leave. Ewan put your clothes on you, and then put on his own. You picked up your suitcase, about to go out the door, but Ewan picked it up from you. "You don't need to do this, y/n." He proceeded to carry all of the suitcases out, as you followed him closely with a slight smile on your face. When you got outside, you saw three of the motorcycles that you yourself had designed and built, and Ewan was looking at them with visible happiness. It was the best feeling in the world. This is where the fun of the trip would begin, and this is when you would really start to live.

As everyone else was talking, Ewan looked at you and whispered to you, "I don't think a relationship would be right for this show. It's not what everyone wants to see. However, you're a good girl, y/n, and I love you. We'll have to hide our relationship during the filming, but when we have a break, I'll find time for you. You're a good girl, y/n."

"I understand," you reply, slightly disappointed but also excited. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, wrapping his arms around you.

Then, we got on our motorcycles and started to ride.

Ewan and Charley rode in the front, and you just looked at Ewan, fantasizing. What would he do to you tonight? How would he keep your relationship a secret?

You stopped at a small town about two hours later, as probably everyone was hungry. Charley went to go get some food, and you and Ewan were exploring the town. When you were on the outskirts of the town, completely alone, Ewan took off his shirt. You followed and took off yours.

"Good girl," he said as you both finished taking off your clothes. You both laid down next to each other and hugged. Although it was decently cold outside, you felt warm. Ewan turned around and licked you. He whispered to you, in a really sexy voice, "Suck it. We're doing the sixty-nine."

You lightly sucked him as he was licking you, but he didn't think it was enough. "Harder!" he exclaimed loudly. You then sucked until it felt like you were choking on it, but you didn't care to stop. "Good girl," he whispered as he hugged and kissed you. You slowly stopped sucking, and he petted your head. You kissed as you looked over and saw Charley coming out of the store, and you quickly put on your clothes.

You then sat down at the park and ate your food. It was pretty good, considering this was a small town in a rural area. You and Ewan held hands and intertwined your fingers behind a tree, hidden from view. You smiled at each other, and it was soon time to go again.

You got on your motorcycles and started to ride again. The wilderness wasn't new to you anyomore, instead it felt like something that was made to comfort you failing to do its job. Although you found great pleasure from riding in the woods, you just wanted to be held by Ewan. You were starting to become sad, as if love had ruined something you were excited about being one of the greatest things you'll ever do, but you suddenly stopped when Ewan said he needed to go to the bathroom, and he gestured to you as if to tell you to come too. You both went to the small town about a 5 minute walk away, all alone. When you were far enough away from everyone else, Ewan whispered to you, "Love doesn't ruin this trip."

"It feels to me like I can choose one of two things. Either the trip, or my love," you replied.

He held you and kissed the top of your head. "You can choose both, y/n. Just love me like your best friend until we get a chance in the evening."

Feeling much better, you agreed. "I love you."

You kissed and ran back to everyone else. Ewan ran close behind you, whispering sexy things at random intervals. You then got back on your motorcycles and properly enjoyed the wilderness for the first time that day. Not only did the wind feel good on your back, but you were with someone that you loved. You smiled at each other, then sped up.

You rode for the rest of the day until you got to another city, in a slightly warmer area. Charley was once again getting you checked in to the hotel, and you and Ewan were going to get dinner. After you ordered, you went to the corner of the restaurant. He kissed you, and you hugged him.

"Good girl," he said, petting your head. Although there were a few others there, you felt alone with Ewan. He was in your arms, and it felt great holding him. The evening light shone through the window. You look up at his cute face looking at you. You see him get closer to you, and you follow, getting closer to him. Your heart is beating faster as you feel skin touch your lips, which are now slowly becoming wet. You close your eyes. His tongue goes into your mouth as you breathe deeply, hugging him even tighter. "Good girl," he whispers again, putting his arms around you. He slowly moved away and let you rest in his arms.

Charley yelled from across the restaurant, "I've got the food!" You and Ewan quickly separated and ran to the table. You took a bite of some Russian soup, and you really liked it. After you finished your food, you were going upstairs to your room, and Charley said, "We'll all be in the same room tonight. You can sleep on the couch."

Before you could reply, however, Ewan said, "No, Charley. Y/n is a very nice woman, she deserves to sleep on the bed. You can sleep on the couch."

You realized that this meant that you would be sleeping in the same bed. It was impossible to hide your happiness at that very moment. Ewan held your hand behind your back. Then, you took your suitcase and ran up to your room. Ewan followed closely behind, but Charley stayed downstairs to eat some more. You sat on your bed, and Ewan sat next to you and placed a sheet around both of you. A tear left your eye as you leaned against him. He held your hand, then kissed the top of your head.

"Good girl," he said as you pet his thigh. Ewan's voice was so sexy, and you wanted more. You hugged and laid down together. You moved closer and kissed. "I love you, y/n," he whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened and you got out of bed quickly. You sat down and talked to Charley for a little while, then it was time to sleep.

Once you were in bed, you were anxious. You couldn't do it, as you weren't alone. But Ewan placed his hand on your back and whispered, "It'll be okay, y/n. I know we can't do it tonight, but I'll hold you."

"I love you," you whispered back, placing your hand under his shirt and petting his back.

He put his arms around you. "Good girl. Now, calm down and sleep."

Your body filled with pleasure, but you still felt empty and couldn't sleep. "I'm sorry, I need you inside me," you explained.

He hugged you even tighter. "You can do it. Just breathe."

You took a couple of deep beaths, then fell alseep in his arms.

Waking up the next day in Ewan's arms, you felt tired, but he lifted you out of bed and back in. It took all the strength you had not to scream out in pleasure. He took off your shirt and proceeded to take off his. "Be quiet, Charley is sleeping," he whispered cutely. He then proceeded to pull down his pants, and you took off your shorts. You kissed him.

"Are you-" you whispered.

"Yes," he replied. He opened up your legs and entered you. You moaned quietly. "Be quiet," he reminded you. You closed your eyes and mouth as he hugged and kissed you. "Good girl, there," he whispered, petting your head. Suddenly, your legs started moving, and it felt as if your entire body was about to collapse into a sea of pillows. Your whole body was shaking from pleasure. Ewan kissed you, calming it down. You felt him inside you, giving you everything you wanted. You breathed deeply, moaning softly. He tickled your neck. "Good girl."

After a while, you got back up and put on your clothes, and so did Ewan. Charley finally woke up, and you went to eat breakfast. You ate your pancakes quickly, then talked to Ewan.

"So what's the newest movie you're working on?" you asked him. "Is it as cute as The Pillow Book?"

He replied cutely, "I'm not going to tell you what it is, you'll watch it and really enjoy it when it comes out. And yes, possibly."

You closed your eyes, smiled, and jumped slightly. "Yes!" you said loudly, and had to use all your energy to prevent yourself from talking about everything you were excited for.

Ewan lightly touched your back. "Don't get too excited, it's coming out in a few years from now. What do you usually do?"

"My situation isn't good," you cried. "I make my motorcycles because that's what I love to do, but I don't get taken seriously and I get no money, leading me to have just enough money to survive."

"It'll be okay," Ewan put his hand on your back and rubbed it. "I'll get you noticed, I'll give you money, and I'll give you happiness. I promise."

You kept crying, then smiled. Your body was expecting a hug, but of course, you had to hide your love. After breakfast, you walked outside, got on your motorcycles, and started to ride once again.

After a while, you got off to eat lunch. Charley was getting it, and Ewan held you at the back of the store. You let him take off your clothes, then he proceeded to take off his. You relaxed and let him push your legs open. He kissed you, then put a finger in you. You flinched at the sudden strong feeling, then collapsed onto his lap as he added a second finger. "Good girl," he whispered to you as he scissored inside you, finally adding a third.

"I love it, don't stop!" you said, your entire body feeling the pleasure you got from Ewan. You kissed him as he made it more intense.

He whispered back, "I love you."

Charley came out of the store, and Ewan put your clothes back on before putting on his. You ran back to the motorcycles and hopped on, and started riding again.

You rode up to the top of a hill, smiling at Ewan the whole time. He smiled at you too, and you slowed down at the top. You then slid down the hill, accelerating with every second. You screamed in happiness, seeing Ewan next to you. You then continued down the flat ground.

You came to a stop and quickly hopped off your bike, running into the hotel with Ewan as Charley walked inside and got you checked in. You sat down on a couch next to him and buried your head in his chest. He whispered to you, "Do you like the wilderness?"

"Yes," you said, wholesomely. "You make it even better than it ever would have been."

Ewan replied, "You don't need to act all cute, y/n. I know how you feel."

You closed your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you and intertwined his fingers with yours. You felt soft skin touch your lips as they got wet. Then, you went up to your room, and you were with Ewan in a room, alone this time. You were excited. He picked up your suitcase and put it in the closet, then he proceeded to take off his clothes and drag you to bed.

He asked, "You want to?"

"Yes, please!" you said.

He tickled your neck right before taking off your shirt. "Just relax, y/n," he whispered. "I have something special planned for you tonight."

You were excited. "What is it? Can you tell me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

He kissed and hugged you, then took off your clothes.

You turned around and asked, "What should we do?"

"Breathe, just like that. Good girl. Now, let me give you what you want," he said as you obeyed. He was so cute.

He hugged you even tighter and started to pet you. You closed your eyes and felt a hand between your legs. Suddenly, a finger went into you. "Oh, yes, please!" you said. Ewan added a second and continued to pet your head. He kissed you, then slowly removed his fingers. He hugged you even tighter and you kissed him.

"Good girl," he said, entering you. You sped up your breathing. He was slow, and once you got used to him, he made you feel even better. You laid back as he went deeper into you, and you started shaking again from how good it felt. He hugged you tighter, and you kissed.

He pet your head. "Sleep," he whispered. You closed your eyes and relaxed. "There, good girl."

He petted your head, and you yawned.

Then you fell asleep.

You woke up and instantly felt cold. Ewan wasn't in your bed. You saw him looking at you, suddenly realizing that you were awake and running towards you, and he hugged you. "Oh, you're awake now! We're up early. 2 hours until we need to leave, everything is ready. We have nothing but each other and time."

Knowing what he meant, you kissed him and he got closer. He took off his clothes, then proceeded to take off yours. He got in bed with you and kissed the top of your head. You closed your eyes and smiled as he placed a finger between your thighs. "What are you doing Ewan?" you said, slightly shouting as he slowly pushed his finger up into you.

"Easy," he said, pulling you up slightly. You kissed him and his finger left. You let out a loud noise that was quickly silenced by his hand. He let you lie there, in his arms, waiting for what he would do next.

You moaned as he quickly went into you, but he was soft enough to help you get used to exactly how much you were experiencing at the moment. He kissed you, then went into you deeper and deeper until it almost felt like he was part of you, or you were part of him. He chuckled, then playfully pulled you up. You simply felt like existing with all the happiness he gave you. He hugged you tight, and slipped out.

Ewan whispered to you, "If you don't want it to be over, it won't be over. If you want, get on the floor."

You smiled and crawled off the bed, kneeling on the floor next to it. Your heart was beating faster as you moved closer to him and your lips met his skin.


End file.
